


you must know you are beloved

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi Wan obliges, Pretty fluffy honestly, Rex likes his head scratched, Rex needs a haircut, but very light, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rex is injured and needs a haircut, Obi Wan obliges.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	you must know you are beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a Tumblr convo with @norcumii about these two helping each other with their hair and here we are. I don't really write Obi Wan that often, so I'm just doing the Rex part, maybe norcumii will write the other part if we are very good and ask them very nicely. 
> 
> Title from _Beloved_ by Mumford and Sons

When Obi Wan enters his quarters, he is a little surprised Rex isn’t sitting on the bed, or at Obi Wan's desk working like he isn't supposed to be, the way he had been for the past three days, but not overly so. Rex, like most vode, didn’t do well when ordered to bed rest, too used to constant motion (and the idea of uselessness being a direct line to decommissioning too deeply ingrained). He’d been doing his best to take it easy per Kix’s orders, the medic's one condition if he allowed him to recover on the Negotiator instead of the Resolute's medbay, but the Captain was already antsy when Obi Wan had left for his holomeeting with the council that morning.

Obi Wan reached out with the Force absently as he flipped through a few notifications on his tablet, expecting to feel Rex in the mess with his men or in the gym running an training.

Instead he feels Rex is much more near and follows the warm steady pulse that is Rex’s presence in the Force through the living and sleeping area to the closed Fresher door.

The door slides into the bulkhead almost soundlessly, and Obi Wan smiles at Rex's grumpy reflection in the mirror. He is muttering what Obi Wan is sure are creative and possibly entirely made up swear words in whatever language Rex is feeling attached to today.

Rex flicks his eyes toward him in the reflection, his expression dark and irritated and unbearably adorable.

Obi Wan reaches up to smooth a hand through his beard to cover a smile he knows Rex will not appreciate.

“Problem, dear one?”

Rex’s eyebrows knit together even further.

“Can’t reach.”

It is Obi Wan’s turn to frown.

“What do you mean?”

Wordlessly, Rex lifts his right hand as high as he can, which was just below shoulder height before wincing. As he does Obi Wan spots the source of the strange buzzing noise he’s been hearing since the Fresher door opened.

“Ah,” he nods at the sight of the electric hair clippers. “Need help?”

Rex’s shoulders slump just slightly and he nods.

Obi Wan steps inside and pulls the small stool he keeps under the sink out for Rex to sit on, facing away from him. He's taken to wearing one of Obi Wan’s tan under tunics, his current mobility too limited to try and finagle into the troopers skintight blacks. His left arm is in a sling, his right hanging loose but carefully at his side.

During their last engagement Obi Wan lead Torrent, Ghost and Diver companies on a frontal assault while Anakin and Ahsoka entered the Separatist compound via more stealthy means. He'd foolishly allowed himself to be separated from the men by Grevious and would have been sliced to bits by the cyborgs stolen lightsabers if Rex hadn't shown up when he had. Unfortunately, Rex had been thrown into a wall before he could do much damage and Obi Wan had come to to the sight of the monster stepping on the Captain, putting nearly all his weight on the man before Obi Wan had managed to pull himself together enough to Force Push him across the room.

Obi Wan swallows past a lump in his throat, and shakes his head to rid his mind of the terrifying sound of cracking bone and pain filled screams.

“Gar jate?”

Obi Wan looks down to see his Captain twisted around to look at him, concern having replaced the irritation on his brow.

Obi Wan smiles without missing a beat. “Of course.”

Rex is still watching him carefully and assures him, “I’m fine, cyare.”

“I know,” Obi Wan says, too quickly. He knows his smile doesn't meet his eyes by the way Rex tilts his head into his hand.

“It’s not even the first time someone’s tried to crush me to death.”

Obi Wan can’t help the eyeroll. “That’s not nearly as comforting as you think it is.”

“Wasn’t trying to be comforting.” Rex says, matter of fact. 

“Oh, well, mission accomplished then.” Rex’s responding smile is just as handome as he thinks it is, though Obi Wan suspects he has no idea of the haunted shadow around it. “Just turn around, trouble maker.”

Rex laughs lightly and presses a soft kiss to the Jedi’s fingers before doing as he’s told and twisting to face away. Obi Wan runs his fingers through Rex’s hair for few moments, marveling at the way the golden strands catch the harsh white lights of the Fresher and almost seem to glow.

“Never seen it this long before.” He says absently, turning the clippers back on and starting carefully with the mid length guard, clipping around Rex’s ears and the back of his head first before moving to the top.

“yeah, I usually cut it every tenday.” Rex says in that relaxed mumble that ObI Wan knows means his eyes are closed. The quickest way to get Rex to relax was to play with his hair. Ironic, really.

“Why don’t you let it grow?” Obi Wan says, careful to keep his tone light and switching to the shortest guard to clean up around his ears and the back of his neck.

“Itches under the bucket.”

“Yes, l’ve heard you say that before,” He says quietly, he nods to himself, satisfied with his work and moving around to stand in the V of Rex’s legs so he could look at him striaght on and get his sideburns even. “Didn’t believe you any more then than I do now.”

Rex goes quiet and Obi Wan focuses on finishing his task before switching off the clippers and looking at him. Rex sighs and leans forward slightly until his face is resting against Obi Wan’s stomach, muttering into the soft fabric, “Old habit.”

Obi Wan lets the clippers hang loose in one hand and brings his other up to rest on top of Rex’s freshly shorn head.

“On Kamino things that make you stand out aren’t...good.”

Obi Wan sighs and begins to rub his hand back and forth over the short blond bristles. He scratches his nails at the back of Rex’s head and, just like always, Rex’s chin dips toward his chest and his eyes close as he tilts his head into the pressure of Obi Wan’s nails. It never fails to make the Jedi smile, this unconscious response, mostly because it is one of the things that Rex does that his brothers don’t.

“Short hair or long, Rex...you will always stand out in a crowd.”

Rex leans back slightly to look at him and Obi Wan smiles. “You even stand out in the Force...for a null.” He finishes with a twinkle in his eye.

Rex raises a dark eyebrow. “Elitist Jedi.”

“Stubborn vod.”

“I have to be stubborn to put up with you.”

“You are no picnic yourself, Captain,” Obi Wan sighs as if extremely put out and moves away to put away Rex’s clippers in the small bag on the sink. When he turns around he find’s Rex’s larger bulk boxing him in and a shiver runs through him at the look in his light amber eyes.

“Ner’jetii,” he growls and it’s all Obi Wan can do not to sigh. Rex starts to raise one hand to the side of his face, only to hiss and drop it back down again when the movement causes bones that shouldn’t move independent of one another to shift.

“Like I said, stubborn. Now come sit down and rest. If you undo Kix's hard work he'll have both our hides.” Obi Wan chides, carefully placing his hands around Rex's arm and injured shoulder to lead him back out into the room and over to the bunk. He hopes he’s making enough of a fuss to distract Rex.

“Obi Wan.” Rex’s voice is a warning and Obi Wan knows he’s been caught. He rolls his eyes, but obediently removes his hands.

“Forgive me for trying to help.” He finishes knitting a few small fractures in Rex’s collar bone, the ones giving him the most pain and preventing him from sleeping through the night before he pulls back from the Force. Rex is giving him a dark look.

“You shouldn’t waste your energy on minor injuries.” He says the words almost by rote at this point.

Obi Wan can’t help but respond the same way he always does even though he knows an argument is incoming.

“It’s not a waste.”

“I have bacta.”

“But you won’t use it.”

“Because it’s a _waste_.”

“Because you’re a clone?”

“Because it’s not life threatening Obi Wan!” Rex stops and closes his eyes briefly, clenching and unclenching his jaw a few times. Obi Wan takes the opportunity to release a bit of frustration into the Force and moves to sit beside Rex on the bunk.

“I’m sorry.” He says, quiet.

“Me too.” Obi Wan reaches to gently entwine his fingers with Rex's.

“I’m just tired...and a little grumpy.”

Obi Wan smiles, a little jealous at how easy it is for Rex to admit when he’s done something wrong. “I know something that will help with that.” He says, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Rex cuts his eyes at him, suspicious. “Don’t tease.”

“Who said I was teasing?” Obi Wan slides to his knees with a grace Rex is sure only a Jedi could manage and shifts until he’s resting comfortably between Rex’s knees again.

“Kix said no physical exertion.”

Obi Wan’s eyebrow has no right to be as salacious as it is when he raises it and puts his hands on Rex’s hips.

“Then do try to cooperate Captain, I would hate to have to report you for failing to follow a Medic’s advice.”

Rex thinks he’s never hated and loved his Jedi more than he does in this moment.

“Kriff, Kenobi.”

Obi Wan smirks.

“Well, my mouth at the very least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fluffier, less hurt/comforty and slightly more suggestive than I had planned...
> 
> If you liked please feel free to comment!


End file.
